Hogwart Love story: marauders era
by Basketball-life
Summary: DISCONTINUED! If you want another Marauder story I am starting a different one. It is called Water, Magic, and Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

*~this is my first fan fic.(Peter will not be in this) Well here goes nothing!~*

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" I yelled getting on the hogwarts express just as it began to move. I closed the door and went to find an empty compartment. I was about half way threw the train when Lucius Malfoy stepped out of a compartment and saw me. He grinned evilly and blocked my path. I turned but saw that Rodoulfus Lestrange was behind me. They backed me up against the door of a compartment. "Well well well what do we have here?" asked Lestrange. "You know Sarah? You get even more delicious looking every year." said Malfoy putting his hand on my chin and lifting it up so I looked into his eyes. (I was 5ft 7 in and he was 5ft 10in.) "You know I think I'll grant you what you've been wanting sinse you first saw me, the same wish every girl has about me." he said with a smirk. He leaned in and was just about to touch his lips to mine despite how much I was squirming beneath his hold when the door flew open and I fell backwards with him ontop of me. I looked up and saw that i had fell into the marauders' compartment. "Help!" I said as Malfoy leaned down and was about to kiss me even though we were on the floor. I felt him being ripped off of me. I looked up and saw James ans Sirius holding Malfoy and they shoved him out of the compartment. James pulled out his wand and hit him with the jelly legs jinx while Sirius hit Lestrange with the bat-bogey hex. They turned and shut the door then locked it. Rumus extended his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. "Thank you so much!" I said to them with a relieved smile on my face. "No problem." said Remus, still holding my hand. I looked down at it and he let go blushing slightly. "Yeah! It hasnt even been 30 minutes and we got to jinx a few Slytherins!" said Sirius grinning. I laughed and we all sat down. I sat down next to Remus. We had always been pretty close. We studied together alot and we were both prefects. "So tell me Sarah," said Sirius turning to me. "what is it about you that makes guys want to do those kind of things to you?" I laughed. "Like you need to ask!" I exclaimed "dont act like you dont notice all those girls following you around!" I laughed. "I honestly didnt notice do they really?" he asked jokingly. "But any way that doesnt answer for why guys follow you around." he said. I got a little uncomfortable and I stood up. "I..uh..I have to go to the...uh.. the bathroom. See you." I walked out quickly and went inot the bathroom I washed my face off in the water to cool down. *"do guys really do that to me like girls do to Sirius?"* I thought *No thats not possible! Guys dont find me attractive at all! They dont notice me!* But really that was a lie. Guys 'were' attracted to me. They 'did' notice me. alot. I just didnt know it. I walked out of the bathroom and walked threw the train. I was about to go back into the compartment but the train suddenly jerked to a stop. *I guess we're here* I thought. I walked off the train with everybody else. I found a carriage and was waiting for teh marauders when I was tackled by a hug. It was my best friend Lily Evans. I hugged her back then we got into the carriage. *The boys can find thier own* i thought. We talked about out summers the whole way up to the castle. When we got thier it was raining and by the time we got threw the doors we were both soaked threw to the skin. Bu tthats not the worst of it. When we got inside the marauders came over and Lily left (She didnt exactly fancie hanging around James) But thats not the bad part the bad part was that peeves came. He threw a water baloon and it hit Remus in the back of the head. I yelled at Peeves but that just caused him to pelt me with five! I doubled over because two of them had hit me in the face. Hard! Remus bent over to see if I was okay while Sirius cursed as a water baloon hit him. James laughed at Sirius, but stopped when he was hit with one also. They shook thier fists at Peeves. And he left deciding not ot use his last water baloon on us. Instead he traveled over to Severus Snape and threw it at him and it hit where the sun-dont-shine if you know what I mean! He doubled over in pain while alot of people doubled over in laughter. When he stood up it looked like he had wet himself and that aroused another wave of laughter. He quickly ran to the boys' laboratory and changed into a new pair of robes. His face was red as he swore at Peeves. Just then the bloody Baron came into the entrence hall and everyone grew silent but some of the Slytherins. He grabbed Peeves by the scruff of his neck and flew through the east hall. We all went into the Great hall and sat down. I decided to go sit by Lily. She saw that I was even more soaked because of Peeves and handed me an extra one of her Gryffindor sweat shirts. I pulled my robes over my head to reveal a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve tee shirt. I started to put on the sweatshirt when I saw that alot of peope were starring and that Lily and a few other of my friends (all girls) stood up and blocked me from veiw. I finished puttin on the sweat shirt and turned to Lily. "whats wrong?" I asked confused. "You must have forgotten but you were wearing a..uh..WHITE..shirt." My eyes widened. "oh bloody hell!" I exclaimed in horror. "Could you see anything?" I asked blushing like crazy. Some of the boys were still starring at me but most had turned away when they saw my shirt and now that I was wearing a sweat shirt most of the boys that had continued to watch had turned away but not all. "So Wensdays are Gray bra days?" she asked. I groaned and put my head in my hands. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Well if it means anything to you most of the guys had the decency to look away." I groaned again. "yeah *most*" I said "How many Gryffindors looked away?" I asked I wanted to know that at least my own house had some decency. She smiled encouragingly. "All. and so did alot of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." I noticed that she didnt say anything about the Slytherins. I turned and saw alot of them grinning at me. "KILL ME!" I begged her. "No. now calm down!" she said. I got up and walked over to Arthur Weasley. The head boy of Gryffindor. "Excuse me, Arthur?" I asked timidly. This guy was *really* cute. He turned to me with a smile. "Yes Sarah?" he asked "Could you give me the password for the common room I need to go upstairs." I asked him. "Well.."he hesitated I knew he wasnt supposed to do that so I gave him a small pleading look mixed with the puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Its Humbledouge" he said with a smile. "Thank you." I said then I walked away. I could feel his eyes on me as I left and soon after when other people noticed I was leaving I felt theirs also. Then I walked threw the double doors into the entrace hall and I immediatly began running. I ran all the way to gryffindor and said the password then went inside. I collapsed on one of the couches and felt tears running down my cheeks. "how chould I be so *stupid*!" I yelled at myself. "Your not stupid." said a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around. It was Arthur Weasley. He walked around the couch and sat next to me then put his arm around me comfortingly. I cried onto his shoulder for a little while. "yes I am." I said "no your not" he insisted "yoiur just having an off day." Just then the portrait hole opened and the gryffindors all poured in. They stopped when they saw us. Lily and Remus ran forward and James and Sirius followed close behind. "Sarah! Whats wrong?" asked Remus worriedly. He looked at Arthur with suspicious eyes. Lily grabbed Remus's arm so he would stop looking at Arthur that way. She whispered what had happened in his ear. (the marauders had been at the far end of the gryffindor tabel and hadnt seen.) "sorry" he mumbled to Arthur. I stood up and so did Arthur. I gave him a hug "thanks" I said "No problem are yiou sure your okay?" he aske dwith a kind smile on his face. "Yeah" I turned and gave Remus a small hug then I turned to James and Sirius they were still starring at Arthur doubtably. "Guys cool off! everything is okay" I said good night after reasurring them that Arthur just came up to comfort me and didnt cause me to cry. Lily and I went up to out dorm and got ready for bed. Then I said goodnight and layed down to fall asleep. I had a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next days and put on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tee shirt (we had a free day before classes started so we didnt have to wear our robes). Then I put on soem dark eyeliner and mascara making my eyes as dark as i could. Next put on some of my blood red lipstick. I then went into the bathroom and cut my hair to little past my shoulders then I died it black (it had been long and a shiny brown) Then I put a few red streaks in it. If your wondering what im doing, I have decided to completely change my style. I was tired of being known of as the sweet innocent kind Sarah O'reilly. I needed to change my appearence so people were intimidated and wouldnt pick on me (especialy after what happened with the whole malfoy thing on the train yesterday). I then went down stairs to find the common room empty. I made my way down to the great hall and when I opened the door all heads turned towords me and alot of people's mouths fell open and their were some gasps. I ignored them and walked over to the gryffindor table and sat down in an empty section. I put some bacon and eggs on my plate and began to eat. Then I heard a few people sit down around me and continued to stare at my plate. "Hello, Im Remus Lupin. Are you new he-" he cut off and his mouth fell open. I had just looked up from my plate. "Sarah! But..what...how!" he stuttered. I smirked at his expression then looked around and saw James and Sirius looking at me with the same expressions. I scoffed at James who had his mouth open and his eyes wide starring at me even more idiotically then the others. Sirius was the first to regain his composure. "I kinda like it!" He said scooting closer to me. I scowled and stood up. "Good because its all your going to be seeing from for me the rest of the time we are at school." I said then i walked away without a backwards glance. I walked into the entrance hall and saw Lily talking to some of her friends by the stairs. I walked over to her. "What up?" I asked. She turned and when she saw me her mouth flew open. "Sarah! What did you do to yourself!" she asked. "I improved." I said. She looked at me confusion and disbelief mixed on her face. "But WHY?" she asked. I was starting to get a bit offended. I had started to like my new appearence and here was my best friend practically dissing it! I mean Sirius liked it! "Because im tired of people thinking im some goody two shoes who everybody can just come at! If you dont like then well bye!" I said then I stormed up the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. I went to my dorm, grabbed my cleansweep 2000 and mt beaters bat then went out to the quidditch pitch. I pulled my wand out and made several dummies float in midair for me. Then I opened the supplies chest and took out one of the bludgers. I sent it off then took off after it. I had hit every dummie at least 8 times when I noticed that there were at least 20 people sitting in the stands watching me. I turned and saw that there was James and Sirius surrounded by a group of 4 girls. Then about 30ft away Remus sat watching intently and a few of the slytherin boys were sitting watching on the other side of the pitch. I ignored them at first but then more people came down and were watching me practice. I was starting to get annoyed. After I had gotten a 10th wolf whistle from a group of Slytherin boys I flipped. When the bludger came back towards me again I hit it as hard as i could and it hit one of the boys in the group in the stomach. He flew backwards from the force and landed with a loud thud. I just flew in place for a few seconds, stunned silence from everybody watching then realizing that he wasnt moving and that my bat was broken I had hit it so hard I flew down to the boy who was surrounded by the other Slytherins. They parted as I came over and let me threw. I knelt down next to the boy and saw that it was Severus Snape. I instantly felt sorry because i knew that he wasnt the one who had whistled. He was one of the only fairly decent Slytherins and he was friends with Lily and any friend of lily's was a friend of mine. I saw that he was unconsious so I picked him up and all the boys around me starred at me in shock. (I didnt look as strong as I was) I ran for the castle but half way there I was blocked by James and Sirius. "Nice hit O'reilly!" said James. "Yeah! You know why dont you just hand Snivellus here and we'll 'take care' of him for you." said Sirius. I glared "Look Black! If you dont move right now, then all hell will be unleashed! You to Potter!" I said. I didnt raise my voice but I 'did' make it sound dark and threatening. They immediatly moved looking anxous. *Wow. Im better at this than I thought!* I thought to myself. I began running again and then I finally reached the hospital wing. I layed Severus down on a bed and called "Madam Pomprey!" A young witch with blonde hair came out and saw Severus laying on the bed unconsious. "Oh Dear! What happened?" she asked running over. "I..uh...accendentally hit him with a bludger." I said. Well it was partly true! I hadnt meant to hit Severus! "Thank you for bringing him. You may go now dear." she said. i walked out and went back to the pitch. Everybody was still there but I didnt mind them. I went back to the middle of the field and picked up the two halves of my beaters bat then quickly did 'repario' then I grabbed the bludger and threw it inot the air. It immediatly began to zoom around. I flew back inot the air. I hit the bludger around, destroying 4 of the school dummies. Then when the bludger was coming at me again all of a sudden it froze and a figure zoomed out in front of me. It grabbed the quaffle while another person went behind me and grabbed me around the middle, pinning my arms to my sides. I looked around and saw that it was James and Sirius AGAIN! *why dont they just leave me alone!* I thought angrily. "Now now Sarah, it isnt nice to go around destroying school property." said James. He was the one throwing the frozen bludger back and forth in his hands. Sirius was still oinning my arms down. "It also isnt nice to hold someone against their will, especially 150 ft in the air." I retorted. James smiled and said " I dont think I'll be nice today Padfoot, what about you?" he asked Sirius with a mischevious smile on his face. "Definitally not." said Sirius with an identical grin. James looked down and I just then realized that Remus was standing under us on the ground. He looked worried. "Remus? Is it nice to dump somebody in the middle of the black lake?" he asked. Remus looked up confused. "No. Of course not." he called back. Knowing what was about to happen I began to struggle in Sirius's arms. If it was anybody else I would have succeded but Sirius was too strong. Sirius and James smiled evilly at each other. Then James called down. "Everybody if you want to have a good laugh then come to hte black lake! NOW!" Everybody ran to the lake as you were taken there with James and Sirius as thier hostage. The whole way thier Remus was yelling up at them in protest. I struggled untill we were over to the lake. I knew that struggling at that point would just make it worse. I expected then to just drop me but htey didnt want to end their fun too quickly. They flew to the very middle of the lake and flew about 200 ft up then Sirius grabbed the back of my shirt and held me out at arms length in mid-air. I reached for my wand but it wasnt in my pocket! I realized i must have dropped on out way up here when I was thrashing against Sirius's restraints. I just hung their for a few seconds while everybody watched in excitment. Then I felt myself being pulled back. "You didnt think I would actually drop you did you?" asked Sirius he was about to put me back on the front of his broom when I slipped from his grip and fell the 200ft and plunged into the icy water. I sliced threw it so hard that I plunged down at least 60 ft. My ears popped painfully and I tumbled around. I finally stayed stil in the freezing water and looked around. Every direction was pure darkness. There was no light coming from any direction so i had no clue which way was up. I began swimming the way that my head was facing because that was technically my up and after 30 seconds my lungs burned painfully. I still hadnt made any progress. I turned and swam for a while then all of a sudden it felt like I was being pressed down on from all sides. Then a beautiful music filled my ears and a scally hand gripped my arm and pulled me away. I didnt get a chance to see what it was becaus eI blacked out. I was pulled into a world of pain and darkness that I knew I couldnt excape. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Remus Lupin's P.O.V.~ I woke up the day after we were back at school and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt and put on a light sweatshirt on over it. I woke up Sirius and James then waited for them to get ready. We walked down to breakfast together and when we walked threw the double doors I saw a girl that I had never seen before sitting at the gryffindor table. Her hair was short and black with red streaks running threw it. She was wearing ripped jeans and a black tee shirt. Her back was towards us. I pointed her out to Sirius and James and we walked over and sat next to her. She didnt look up from her plate. "Hello, Im Remus Lupin. You must be new her-" I began to introduce myself but then froze. It was Sarah! This black ripped clothed girl with black and red streaked hair and blood colored lips was Sarah! The girl that was sweet, kind, and beautiful that i had known and liked sinse first year was now a black wearing, intimidating, goth like girl! "Sarah! What...but...how!" I stuttered. She just smirked at me. She looked at Sirius and James's expression which were fairly close to mine but James's looked more idiotic. She scoffed at him. Then Sirius spoke. "You know what? I kinda like it?" He said and he scooted closer to her with a smile. She scowled and stood up. "Good. Because this is all your going to see from me for the rest of the time we are in school." she said. Then she walked out of the room. I gaped after her. When she was gone I slammed my head against the table repeatedly. Then I rest it on my empty plate and groaned. "Tuff luck Mooney." said Sirius. (they both knew i liked her.) "why is it that every girl I like runs away from me or turns into something completely diffrent than I thought she was?" I asked them "I honestly dont know. But look on the bright side, shes looking HOT with that new style!" says Sirius. I glared at him. "Hey dont get me wrong! she was beautiful before but now shes SMEXY! If you didnt like her, then she would definatly be mine!" he said. I felt like wringing his neck and was just about to jump across the table at him when Amos Diggory came over to our table grinning. "Hey guys! did you see O'reilly! She was lookin' Good!'' he said. We all nodded. I glared while the other two grinned. "Well I hear she just went down to the pitch to practice some quidditch. Fancy another view?" he asked. "Why not?" said Sirius "I guess I'll come." said James. They all turned to me. As much as I wanted to stay here basking in my sadness I knew they wouldnt take no for an answer. I slowly got up and followed them out to the quidditch pitch. I sat about 10 yds away and watched Sarah intently. She still had that glint in her eye that she had when she was playing quiditch. It reflected her consintration and sense of fun. I smiled slightly at the fact that at least that small part of her was still the same. Then she glanced around just noticing all the people watching her. She then went back to hitting the bludger at the dummies. After afew minutes alot more people had gathered and I saw in her eyes that she was starting to get annoyed. Then a few slytherin boys started wolf whistling and I felt a wave of anger pulsing threw me. I felt like going down there and punching there guts out but I ignored it. Then on what to me felt like the 100th time but was probably on like the 10th a Slytherin gave a wolf whistle and when the bludger came at Sarah she hit it so hard that her bat broke and it went flying towords the Slytherin group. it hit a boy in the stomach and he went flying backwards then landed with a sickening thud. After a minute Sarah zoomed down jumped off of her broom and walked threw the Slytherins towards the boy. She knelt by him for a minute then picked him up. This would have surprised most people but not me she was stronger than alomost every boy in school even if she didnt look it. I saw that the boy was unconscous and when I looked more carefully I saw that it was Severus Snape. I glanced over at Sirius and James in panick and saw that they were grinning at each other. They walked down the stairs and stopped Sarah half way up the lawn to the castle. I saw them talking for a while then The grins fell off of My friends faces and they hurried out of her way. she ran up to the school with Snivellus. and James and Sirius came back. "She threatened to unleash all hell on us!" said James. "Yeah and I know just what we're going ot do about it!" said Sirius. He explained that they should go into the air an dgrab her then taunt her interrupting her practice which she HATED. Diespite my protest they went up to the castle and grabbed their brooms. When they got back Sarah had alreadyvbeen back and practicing for a few minutes. She destroyed a few of the dummies and then James sent a freezinf spell at the bludger then flew up and grabbed it while Sirius went behind her and pinned her arms to her sides. I walked under them and watched. Then all of a sudden james decided to include me in their little game. "Remus? Is it very nice to dump somebody in the black lake?" he asked me. "No. Of course not." i called up to him, confused. They grinned then James called out to everybody watching. "If you guys want some fun go to the black lake! NOW!" he said grinning. Then Sarah began to fight against Sirius's hold desperatly and I understood what was going on. I yelled up at them in protest the whole way to the lake and then I felt something hit my head. It was Sarah's wand. It must have fell from her pocket when she was fighting against Sirius. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. Then I watched in horror as Sirius Held out Sarah 200ft above the middle of the lake by her shirt! Then I saw him pull her in closer to his broom as if to put her back on it but them he dropped her and she free fell into the water! She plunged down adn didnt resurface. James ans Sirius flew down at the very surface of the lake looking into the water. 2 minutes later and she still hadnt come up! Then I heard shouting. I turned and sae Amelia Bones pointinf out into the water. There was a mermaid swiming to the shore lugging something behind her. It was Sarah! The mermaid put her on the shore then swam away. I ran over to Sarah and put on my knees beside her. I was soon joined by Sirius and James. Sirius checked her breath. "Guys! shes not breathing!" he said. James turned ot me "Dont you know CPR?" he asked me. "Yeah! I was a life guard at the local pool once!" I said remembering. "Well huury up! Like I said shes NOT BREATHING!" he said. I put my hand on the back of her neck and tilted her head back then I softly pinched the tip of her nise and took a large breath I then leaned down and breathed air into her lunges then I put my head to her chest and listened. nothing. I put my hands on her chest and pushed down then began teh process again. again nothing. Then about 10 times threw the process, when I was just about to give up she gave a small, weak, shaking intake of breath. I waited. nothing more. I put my mouth to hers again and breathed into her lungs then I put my hands on her chest and pushed down to make her exhale. I did this 2 more times then she gave another small breath and this time she kept breathing. I gave a sigh of relief. I felt somebody pat me on the shoulder. i turned and saw Sirius smiling with relief. "Good job Monney." He said. I turned back to Sarah and saw that she was shaking. I quickly took off my sweatshirt and wrapped it around her. It wasnt very much but it would help. She sputtered and water leaked out of her mouth. I pressed down on her chest again and more water came out of her mouth. I did this a few more times untill no more came out. Then I waited and listened. Yes. she was still breathing. I gave another sigh of relief. Alot of the time when you would get the water out of a persons lunges it would choke them and make them go into the same state as when you were giving them mouth-to-mouth. "We should probably get her to the common room." i said. They both nodded and I picked Sarah up and we began walking up to the Gryffindor common room. We got there and saw that the gryffindors were holding a small start of year party. THey didnt move when I tried to get threw so I yelled "MOVE!" and they immediatly cleared a path to the dormatories. I walked over to the girls dorm stairway then I remembered. I couldnt walk up the staris without them turning into a slide. Just then Lily came running over. "what happened!" she asked panicking. To answer I glared at James and Sirius. She seemed to get the point and glared at them to. I could tell she was about to start yelling so I quickly asked. "Could you say the spell to let me up I need to take Sarah up to her room?" I asked "Sure" she said. She did a spell on teh stairs so quietly that even my sensitive ears couldnt hear it. I walked up the stairs and walked into sarah's room I walked over to her bed and layed her down. Then I went inot her bathrooma dn grabbed a wash cloth. I wet it with warm water then went back to her. I sat down next to her and washed off the smeared eyeliner and mascara that had gotten streaked all over her face in the water. Then I pulled all the clumps of muck out of her hair. When Lily came up I explained what had happened and she instantly got angry with Sirius and James. Then she said "well I cant stop them from being stupid but we should probably get Sarah to the hospital wing to be checked out." I agreed and picked her up again. We walked down to teh hospital wing and I set Sarah down in a bed. I waited for Madam Pomprey to finish tending to a first year who had fell on the stairs when they were switching and broken his ankle. When she came over I explained what had happened and she gave sarah a medicine and said that she would be okay. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Sarah. I took her hand in mine and fell asleep by her bedside table. I dreamed of giving her mouth-to-mouth. (but in the dream it was more kiss-like) 


	4. Chapter 4

*~Regular P.O.V.~*  
While I was unconcious I dreamed. I dreamed of Remus Lupin. *~Dream~*  
I was suddenly pulled out of the painful darkness and into a meadow with flowers all over. I was sitting in the center of the meadow, but I was looking like I used to(soft brown hair, bright emerald eyes and a white shirt with light colored jeans). Then a figure came out of the surrounding trees. It was Remus. He smiled as he walked over to me. When he got to me he extended his hands and I took them. He pulled me up in a swift movement then he put his arms around my waist and kissed me passonatly. I kissed him back but then all of a sudden I was 5 ft from him and I looked like I chose to now(black hair with red streaks, dark clothes, dark makeup around my eyes so they didnt shine, blood red lips) and he was on the ground shivering, starring up at me in horror. He was clutching his chest and I noticed blood trikling from his heart. I wanted to go to him. To help him. But I couldnt. My body was fozen in place in with an evill grin. Then all of a sudden Remus disapeared and I was pulled back into the painful darkness.  
*~End of Dream~*  
I was jerked awake by shrill screaming. Then I realized it was mine! I was laying in a bed in the hospital wing with somebody beside me. They were holding my hand and talking hurriedly to somebody else. I couldnt turn my head to look at them. I couldnt move at all! But just then I started to shake without control and jerk around. I felt three pairs of strong hands holding me down while somebody else gave me a shot in the arm. A few seconds after the shot I calmed down. I had no clue what had just happened. Then a face loomed over mine with a worried expression. It was Remus. When I saw his face I remembered my dream and tears started to run down my face. When he saw my tears his face became even more worried and he wiped them away softly. Then somebody spoke from behind him and he turned away. I looked around the small part of the room that my eyes could see without moving my head. I saw the marauders sitting around my bed and Lily was with them. She had tears going down her face and it pained me to see my best friend like that. I wanted to give her a hug and comfort her but I still couldnt move. My lips were cracked dry so I wetted them with my tongue and I realized that I could move my mouth. "Lily." I croaked. My voice was very weak, But she managed to hear me. She looked up quickly and a relieved smile spread across her face. "Oh! Thank goodness your okay!" she said. "Lily, why cant I move?" I asked her "You were shaking alot so Madam Pomprey had to strap you down." She explained. "Why would I be shaking I only fell into the lake?" I asked confused. "And why would I be jerking like I just was?" At this she frowned "Well...um..we dont exactly know why you were doing that." She said. "Can you unstrap me now that Im awake?" I asked. "Ill go ask madam Pomprey." she said. She got up and walked over to the other end of the hospital wing where Madam Pomprey was talking to the marauders. When she asked, the marauders turned around so quickly that I thought they were going to knock each other over. They grinned when they saw that I really was awake and ran over to me. James and Sirius began to immediatly hit me with a million apologizes. "Sarah! I swear I didnt mean to actually drop you!" said Sirius "Yeah we were just goofing off! We didnt mean to hurt you and we are SO sorry!" said James. No matter how many times I told them it was okay they wouldnt shut up. Mean While Remus just stood there grinning with a relieved expression. Lily came back and said they could unstrap me. They did trying to get the straps off so fast that they accidentally ripped two. I sat up slowly when they were all off and then all of a sudden I couldnt breath! But it was okay, I only couldnt breath because I was enveloped in a tight bear hug by all of my friends. "Cant breath!" I managed to get out. They all laughed and let go. Remus sat down next tome and said "I thought you were dead!" he said. "Yeah but Mooney here saved you." said James with a grin. I looked around at them in confusion. "What? Did you pull me out of the lake?" I asked Remus. *He couldnt have* I thought *I remember the hand being scaley[sp?]* "No," he said "a mermaid pulled you out. I just got you to start breathing again." He said "a mermaid?" I muttered. Then I said louder "Thank you." Then I leaned orward adn gave him a hug. When I let go I turned to James and Sirius. "And you two," I said pointing a fingure at them. They immediatly looked down and avoided my gaze. "Thanks." I said =. They looked up at me like I was crazy. "That was a real adrenaline rush!" I said "But just dont EVER do it again. Understand!" i said. They grinned and gave me hugs. "Theres out old sarah!" said Sirius. "Yup always making something horrible into something good." said James grinning. We talked for a while then Madam Pomprey gave me another dose of medicine and I fell asleep. I woke up the next day and my friends were still there. Madam Pomprey said I was free to go as long as I came back if I passed out or anything. I tried to get up but fell backwards onto the bed when sudden pain went threw my right ankle. Madam Pomprey checked it and said it was fractured and that I would have to heal it the 'muggle' way and she gave me a pair of crutches. I walked out of the hospital wing with my friends surrounding me, joking, and talking. It was just like normal!  
We went into the great hall for lunch and sat at the gryffindor table. Everybody immediatly surrounded us asking if I was all right and scolding James and Sirius. After a few minutes of reasuring them that I was fine. It started to get a little annoying and uncomfortable. I looked to my friends for help. They stood up and James, Sirius, and Remus all started crowding them off and when they were about ten feet away Lily cast a blocking spell then a mufflato spell and we were loft in peace. They sat back soen and we started talking again. Then Proffesor Slughorn came and made a signal for us to take a way the spells for a minute. Lily did and he walked over to us. "Miss O'reilly you should probably chose one of your friends to help you around the school and stay with you incase you fall and need help to get up. Yiu have been excused from all classes untill your ankle heals." then he walked away and Lily put the sheild back up. "Well i would, but I have to go to classes! N.E.W.T.s are this year." she said. "Yeah and as much as I want to skip classess I have to go if I want to play quidditch." said James. "And I already have to take make up classes because of my potions grade so I definatly cant." said Sirius. I turned to Remus. "Why not? Sounds like fun." he said smiling. I gave him a hug. we enjoyed the rest of breakfast and then Remus and I left early so i had time to get up the stairs to the common room before people crowded the corridors. When we got to the commonroom I walked over to the girls dormitory stairs and quietly said the spell to let boys up. Then he walked up the stairs behind me incase I fell. When I got to my room I asked him to stay out here so I could get changed. I went inside and locked the door then went over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. When I had put that on I put on some eyeliner and mascara but I put it on lightly. I decided not to wear my new style because I was too happy. Then I put went into the bathroom and did a spell to make my hair long, shiny, soft, and brown again. I walked over to the door unlocked it and started my way down the stairs with Remus in front of me incase i fell forward. I finally got down the stairs and we walked over to the couch. We sat down and just starred at the fire for awhile. Then I turned to look at him. He was starring at the fire with his soft brown eyes. He looked very handsome with his sandy brown hair and sharp, perfect features. He was wearing a white button up shirt like mine (but his was obviously for men) and blue jeans. I starred at him for a while then I grabbed my bag and took out a sketch pad and quill. I dipped the quill in the ink then started on the out line of his face. He truned to me. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Sketching" I answered "Sketching What?" he asked "You" I answered. He smiled and asked "do I need to stay still or...?" "No. you can move." I said. We began to talk while I drew a picture of him. When I was finished I handed it to him. "Wow!" he said "you made me look so..so..handsome." he said smiling. "I just draw what I see." I said. He laughed then looked back donw at the picture. He then lifted it up beside his face and made the expression that was on his face in the picture. It was an exact replica. I laughed and took the picture back. On the bottom I wrote Remus Lupin in elagant letters. Then in the corner I put my signiture. I showed himm the now completely finished picture ad he smled again. i put the sketch book away and we just talked for awhile then we played wizards' chess and he creamed me. But then we played Exploding Snap and I stomped him. After a few hours People started to come in after classes and Lily, James, and Sirius came over to us. We played another game of exploding Snap and Lily destroyed us all. We talked for a while then Lily began to explain a few of the things they did in classes that day. Then we left early for dinner and we stuffed ourselves. Then We went back to the common room and then went up to bed. I again dreamed of Remus Lupin but this time he didnt disapear or get hurt. The dream was only filled with happiness. 


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up in the morning the room was empty. I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 10 am! I got up and grabbed my crutches I went over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans. I put those on then I grabbed a black leather tank top. Even though I wasnt going in goth mode anymore I still liked the black leather. I next straaighted my hair and then put on some eyeliner and mascara. I put on a bit of lip-gloss then hobbled down the stairs on my crutches. When I got into the common room I heard soft snoring and I looked around for the source. I saw Remus asleep on the couch. I walked over towards him and looked at him. He looked so innocent when he slept. He also was very cute! I brushed his hair out of his face and caressed his cheek in my hand. His skin was so soft. I grabbed a blanket off of a chair and laid it on him. I grabbed a chair and put it next to the couch. I sat next to him and held his hand in my own. I stayed there for a few momentsw just starring into the fire when he sturred. I looked back at him and took my hand away. I watched him for a few seconds then he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw me he smiled slightly. "Morning." he said. "Good morning." I said back with a smile. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he took his hands away he looked at me and his eyes went wide. "Workin the leather are you?" he joked. "Does it look that bad?" I asked him. He shook his head and said "The exact opposite!" I laughed and all of a sudden his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me off of the chair onto the couch. I just laughed some more then asked "What do you want to do today sinse we dont have to go to classes?" He thought for a few minutes then asked "how about a picnic at the great lake? Its a nice day outside and Im sure sandwiches would taste better in the sun." I smiled "Sure." We talked for about a half hour then got up and he helped me down the stairs with my crutches. When we got to the entrance hall he turned under the stairs and led me down a hallway. At the end of it was a large painting of fruit. He tickled the pear and it swung open. We walked threw and I saw that this was the kitchens. A few of the house elves came up to us immediatly. "What can we get for you?" One sqeaked. "What sandwiches and chips do you like?" Remus asked me. "Tuna fish salad sandwiches and cheese its." I told him. "Tuna fish salad sandwiches, 2 bags of cheese its, some strawberries, and a canteen of lemonade with 2 cups please." Remus told them. They hurried off and made all of that and put it all in a picnic basket. They even put a picnic blanket in. Then a group of elves that had been giggling in the corner walked over and faced Remus. She held up a rose. "A flower for you too give to your pretty lady." she said handing him the rose. I blushed deeply and so did Remus. "sh-she isnt m-my lady. I mean she is my g-girlfriend." He Stuttered out okwardly. "well sometimes all it takes to change that is a simple rose." said another of the house elves. I blushed even deeper and looked at Remus to see what he would say. He just blushed deeper muttered a quick thanks to the house elves. "here" he said and he handed me the rose. "Thank you." I said. I smelled the rose and it smelled beautiful. He smiled and took it out of my handed and then tucked it behind my ear. "There." he said. I smiled again. The house elves came over iwth the basket and handed in to Remus. "Thank you." he said. We walked out of the kitchen and threw the hallway to back to the entrance hall. We walked out the door and walked to the lake. Remus grabbed the blanket and laid it out under a tree. Then he laid the basket in the middle and sat down. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down and laid my crutches down next to the blanket. We just sat there and talked for a while Then we got out the sandwiches and chips and had our lunch. Afterwards we had strawberries for desert. It was delicious! "I love this! No classes, great food, and I get to spend more time with my best guy friends!" I said. "Yeah! Its awesome!" he said. I looked at him "excuse me!" i demanded. "What!" he asked "you agreed to spending time with your best *guy* friend." I said. He opened his mouth like he was gonna say something but closed it again. then finally he stuttered "I-I meant th-that it was fun t-to hang with my f-friend! Y-your my best *girl* friend not *guy* friend! I mean not that your girly!" (I didnt like guys thinking I was a girly girl because i *wasnt*!) He rambled on adn as hard as I tried to keep a straight face I couldnt. I burst out laughing. "I was *Joking!*" I said still laughing. he chuckled. "That wasnt very nice of you." he said. "Oh im sorry" I said giving him a hug. He just laughed. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked. "Oh ive got an idea." I said mischeviously. He looked confused at first then he saw the slint in my eyes and now he looked worried. I laughed at his expression and grabbed my crutches and got up. He got up also and used his wand to make everything go back in the basket. He waved it again and it disappeared. I went as fast as i could go on my crutches to the castle. Remus had to jog to catch up. "Where are we going!" he asked me. "You'll see." I told him. We went inside and up the stairs to the common room. We stepped threw the portrait hole and walked inside. Nobody was here so I walked up the stairs to the boys dormatory. "Sarah! What are you doing!" Remus demanded. "You better not be planning to trash my room!" he said. I just laughed. I opened the door to his, Sirius's, and James's room and walked inside. I sat down on Remus's bed and patted the spot next to me. He sat down and I explained what I wanted to do to the others for a prank. "Ok so I was wanting to prank Sirius and James for what they did so I had this idea but I need your help for it." I told him. At this he smiled and nodded for me to go on. "Well I was thinking that we could make it look like you are this cannabal killer and We could put fake blood all over you then we could have me laying down on your bed looking all mangled and I can use magic to make it look like I have large chunks of flesh missing and I could rip parts of my clothes and completely soak myself with fake blood!" I told him. he thought about that idea for a few moments then grinned at me. "Perfect!" he said. I grinned back then went into my room and grabbed my casses of holloween stuff (I loved Halloween like some people loved Christmas) then I went back to Remus's room and saw that he was putting small rips in the sheets. "What are you doing?" I asked. "We have to make it look realistic, dont we?" he grinned. i smiled and got out a bottle of fake blood. I put it one sheet and I also made it look abit splattered in some places. Then I told him to put on a white shirt and he abliged. Then I put blood all over the shirt and some on his pants. I then put it on his face, especially around his mouth. Then I ripped my shirt and pants and then i made my hair all wild. After that i used my wand to make my neck, arms, and ribs look like they had gashes and chunks of flesh missing. Then I laid down on Remus's bed and he spread blood all over me. He put alot on my ribs and neck. Then he put it on my face and then he grabbed something out of my halloween bag and read the lable. He smiled and said "Perfect!" "what?" I asked. He showed me the bottle. it was eye drops to make your eyes stay open. I smiled and took it. "What time is it?" I asked him. He looked down at his watch. "We have exactly five minutes till they come back." he said. "You should probably put those drops in now, they take 3 minutes to settle." he told me. I nodded and put the drops in. "okay so you need to lay on me like your eating my neck when they come up and then turn around and they will see all of the blood and get freaked out. K?'' I said. He nodded and then all of a sudden my eyes froze and I couldnt move them. I lay back and made myself look dead and mangled. Remus stepped forward then climbed ontop of me. He put his hands on either side of my head and his knees on either side of my thighs. Then we heard people running up the stairs outside and Remus leaned forward and put his mouth to my neck. It sent shivers down my spine when his lips touched my neck. Then the door opened and I heard Sirius exclaim "ooooo! Who are you stradlin' Remus? Come on wh-" but then he froze because Remus had just turned to look at him. I saw the look on Remus's face and the blood on it made him VERY scary! Sirius and James backed up but there backs hit the wall so they couldnt back away any further. Remus slowly walked towards them. James looked past Remus and saw me 'dead' and mangled on the bed. "Sarah!" he exclaimed. Sirius looked past him too and saw me. "No! Remus whats happened to you!" he exclaimed in terrror. Remus just stayed silent as he looked back at me. He looked at Sirius and James again then turned around and went back to me. He lifted me up and held me bridal carry and then bared his teeth at the boys. He ran out the door and they chased after him. I was glad that they couldnt see our faces right now becuase we were both doing our best to hide our smiles but we were failing miserably. I cleared my face of all emotion and let it hang limp bobbing to his steps so that they saw my blnk face and starring eyes. I saw there faces and they were a mixture of horrified and anger. They chased after us at top speed but even with Remus carrying me he was faster than them. When we ran threw the common room people screamed at the sight of us and we ran out the pertrait hole and into the corridor. Remus ran around a corner then into an empty classroom. We set me down and we ducked under the window in the door when James and Sirius ran by. When we were sure they were gone we burst out laughing. I took out my wand and waved it to take off the effect of the eye drops. I grinned at remus and gave him a huge hug. He stopped laughing for a second then he hugged me back and laughed softer. When I pulled back I said "thanks for helping me Remus." I said. "No Problem it was fun." he said. We sat there in silence just grinning at each other then finally i said "Well we should probably go back before somebody tells McGonnagal that your a Cannibal murderer who ate one of his best friends." I laughed. He laughed also and we walked out the door. We walked (Well technically we was carrying me because i didnt have my crutches) down the hall and threw the portrait hole. Some people screamed when they saw Remus but then they saw me and stopped. Then all of a sudden I was tackled in a hug. It was Lily. "You scared me! I thought you were dead!" she yelled at me. then she turned to Remus. She pointed her finger at him and jabbed it into his chest. "And *You*! How dare you do that! I thought you were some maniac killer who had just eaten my best friend!" she yelled at him. I grabbed her hand and she turned back to me. "Dont blame Remus." I said "It was my idea and I needed his help for it. I was just getting back at James nad Sirius for what they did." I explained. She starred at me for a few seconds then nodded. "Sorry Remus." she apologized. "Its fine. I mean its not a regular day when a marauder doesnt get yelled at by Lily Evans!" He joked. We all laughed then Remus and I went to his room to clean up the mess we had made. When we got to the door we heard voices coming from inside. It was James and Sirius. Remus put his finger to his lips and then turned to the door. He threw it open then stormed inside. They yelled in fright and then I rushed screaming. That just made them scream even more! Remus and I laughed so hard we fell to the floor. We laughed our heads off while James and Sirius just stood there stuttering in confusion. "W-we thought y-you had like e-eaten her!" said James. "Yeah! We thought you had turned into a killer!" exclaimed Sirius. Then he looked at me "I thought you were dead!" We just laughed harder and after we had calmed down I said "Thats what you get for dropping me in the lake!" I told them. Finally accepting that they had been pranked better than ever before they chuckled and Sirius said "That was a good one!" we all laughed again and then started to clean up. We used magic so it only took like 5 minutes to clean up all the blood. Then I grabbed my crutches from under the bed and could finally walk without being half carried by Remus. We went downstairs and got congradulated on our prank by our friends then went down to the great hall for dinner. Half way through Dumbledors speach the guys thought it was funny to shoot up a large ribbon out of their wands that spelled the word 'Arse' in the air! Everybody in the great hall cheered and laughed then after a minute the ribbon exploded into a shower of confetti! We all cheered again then Dumbledor continued his speach and after that we ate a magnificant dinner then went upstairs and went to bed. I dreamed of Remus's and my own prank.

PLEASE RATE! 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my friends getting ready. I got up and got dressed I grabbed my crutches and went down to the common room. "Sarah,, what are you doing up this early?" asked one of my friends named Susan Krates. "Im gonna go to breakfast with you guys so that Im not known as the lasy, ugly, wimpy, crazy girl who cant even be dropped into a lake without getting beaten up so bad she cant go to classes." I told her. She sapped at me in surprise at what I had said. "This way they only think Im ugly, wimpy, and crazy not that im lazy also." I told her. "Sarah! What makes you say that! I mean what brought this on!" she exclaimed. "I dont know." I said. I honestly didnt. I had never felt sef consious before and I had never thought as myself as any of those things. "Come on lets just go to breakfast." she said. I nodded and we walked to the portrait hole. Then she stopped. "Wait. Dont you need to be with Remus at all times?" she asked me. Gosh! she was so protective! "No. Im with you so i'll be fine." I told her. "But shouldnt-" she started but I cut her off. "Fine!" I said "REMUS! IM GOING DOWN TO BREAKFAST WITH SUSAN!" I yelled. He probably was still asleep and hadnt heard me but hopefully this would get Susan to let me go down to the great hall already. She shrugged and said "Alright then." we walked down to breakfast and sat at the gryffindor table with Lily, Jaylen Dillow, Cassie Hicks, and Alexis Mcgrill. We all talked and laughed untill Sirius sat next to me and James next to Lily. James put an arm aroud Lily's shoulder and Sirius put his around mine. Lily and I looked at each other and then shrugged their arms off. They didnt care they just grinned at each other then got up. The stood there for a second then... all of a sudden the picked us up! James was holding Lily in a bridal carry but Sirius had picked me up and drapped me over his shoulder! And the worst thing was is that Lily had made me wear a jean skirt today! They could probably see my underwear! The boys ran out of the great hall with us being chased by our friends. "Nice Knickers O'reilly!" Sirius yelled. "Let me down you jerk!" I yelled at him. "i dont think I want to!" he said back. They ran through the halls with our friends still chasing them. "But seriously! Your rockin the red underwear!" he laughed. "Let me down you freakin perv!" he just laughed. "Maybe you should think about this next time you decide to prank James and me!" he said. "I didnt do anything though!" yelled lily. James and Sirius laughed. "Yeah but your her best friend and we needed somebody for James to humiliate!" Then a thought came to me. "What did you do to Remus!" I demanded. They just burst out laughing again. "Nothing!" said James "Yeah! Hes one of our best friends! We wouldnt do anything to him!" said Sirius. "What about us!" I demanded "I thought we were your best 'girl' friends!" They just grinned at each other. "Thats the point! Your girls!" said Sirius! "Yeah! And thats what makes it fun!" continued James "Aand even funner when you get to show off their Knickers!" finished Sirius. They laughed again then turned a corner and dived into an empty classroom. They put us down and put there hands over our mouths. Our friends went running by the classroom and when they were gone they let go of our mouths and laughed so hard it looked like they were gonna wet themselves! "So is that it! You run around humiliating us then you set us down in a closet and laugh your heads off!" exclaimed Lily. "Yeah!...Wait, that *is* it isnt it?" i asked. they grinned evilly and shook their heads. they picked us up again and *again* Sirius held me so that my underwear was showing! They went out the door and ran through the halls, yelling like hoodlems, where people were heading back to their common rooms to get their books for class. All the guys laughed and so did some of the girls. But most of the girls yelled at them to put us down. When they got to the corridor heading to gryffindor tower all the gryffindor guys laughed at us and all the girls yelled at them. Then James and Sirius stopped and froze. I continuued to hit Sirius's back for him to let me down but he ignored me. Instead he turned his head to James and grinned. He spun me around so that I was infront of him. Next he situated me so that I was on his shoulders! I dont know how he managed it but he did! He began dancing around like an idoit and I held on for dear life. He was 6ft tall(in case you forgot we are in 6th year so it is a reasonable height) and I was already injured so if I fell I would hurt my legs. He danced around and James did the same with Lily. The Gryffindors surrounding us clapped thier hands in a rhythm and James and Sirius danced to it. Then somebody came out of the crowd and yelled "Stop! Put them down guys!" It was Remus. "Nope!" corrused James and Sirius. I thought Remus was gonna come help more but he just starred and thought for a second. Then he grinned and walked up to Sirius. He whispered something in Sirius's ear and Sirius grinned. Then he leaned forward and I dropped off his shoulders into his arms. Then he handed me to remus. "Whgat the-" I started but then Remus set me down and Susan came over and supported me sinse I didnt have my crutches then he went over to James and whispered something in his ear also. he grinned as well and he set down lily. She ran over to me then turned and glared at them. "What the heck guys! You *do* know that your gonna die now right!" I exclaimed. Remus came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Come down Sarah." he said soothingly. Then he turned to Sirius and James. "Chocolate frogs under my bed." he said. They grinned and ran into the common room. He turned back to me. "Are you okay?" he asked "Im fine." I told him trying to calm down. "Thanks for getting them to put us down." He nodded "No problem." he said "Hey, wheres your crutches?" he asked. "When Sirius picked me up I had to leave them in the great hall" I told him. He nodded. Then he grinned mischeviously. "What?" I asked suspiciously. He didnt answer instead he swiftly picked me up and carried me into the common room. "You know I think Ive been carried more in the past week then when I had a broken leg the year before I came to hogwarts." I told him. He chuckled "Well if you keep having to go places without your crutches then its going to keep happening." he said. I laughed. When he got inside he sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked him. "well I was thinking that we could just relax for a while then go on a walk." he suggested. "Sounds good to me." I said. We just sat there and talked for a few minutes and after like 5 minutes everybody had left for classes. The room was cold so I snuggled into Remus's side. He was always warm. He put his arm around me. "Its cold in here." I said. "Yeah. Want me to light a fire?" he asked. "No. Lets go for that walk now." I said. "Ok." he said. He stood up and pulled out his wand. He waved it and said "accio crutches" and a few seconds later my crutches flew threw the portrait hole. "Thanks" I said and I got up and leaned on my crutches. "Come on lets go." I said and we walked out of the portrait hole. We walked threw the hallway for a little while then went outside. We walked around the lake a few times then I said "I have somewhere to show you." "Where?" he asked. "You'll see." I told him. We went back inside and walked up the stairs to the 4th floor corridor. We were walking threw the hall when Rudolphus Lestrange came around the corner infront of us. He grinned when he saw us. "Hey O'reilly! Saw your little Knicker show last night!" he said as he came closer. When he was near us he said "Mind giving me a private one?" he asked then he came forward and slapped my butt! I was about to slap him when all of a sudden, with strangth I didnt know he had, Remus tackled Lestrange. He got up and pulled him up by the color then pushed himm up against the wall. he lifted him up at least 5 in off the ground! I had *no* clue remus was that strong! Then he threateningly put his face so close to Lestranges that their noses were pressed together. "You listen here! If you even *think* of touching Sarah 'ever' again your gonna answer to me!" he said "Understand?" he demanded. Lestrange just hung there starring at him in fright. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Remus yelled at him. He nodded quickly and Remus let him go letting him drop to the floor. He quickly got up and ran away. Remus turned back to me and I saw that he was madder than I had ever seen him. "Sorry about that." he said "It just made me so mad when he touched you!" he exclaimed. I hugged him. "Its okay. Your only that mad because you dont like it when people mess with your friends, thats all." I told him. He hugged me back "No! Thats not all." he said "Sarah, I-I like you more than a friend. I have sinse first year." he said. I froze. I thought for a second then said "I like you the same way." I told him and it was true I did! He hugged me tighter. "WIll you be my girlfriend?" he asked me. "Yes." I said. 


	7. Chapter 7

*hey guys! So in this chapter you will notice alot of harry potter characters last names and that is because the people are the characters parents and well its too tiring to keep bothering with putting the crutches in the story so just pertend that she got well enough to be without them. M'kay? thanks! oh and from now on the story will be rated with adult content so yeah sorry for you young readers...*

We walked some more untill Remus rembered that I wanted to show him something. "Hey what were you gonna let me see?" he asked me. "oh! right! come on!" I said and we hurried to the end of the 5th floor corridor. "You wanted to show me a dead-end?" he said confused. "Just wait!" I said. I took off my charm bracelet and stepped forward. The charm was a Gryffindor crest. I counted 8 bricks up from the floor and over 4 to the right. the 2 diagonally set to the left. There, in the wall, was a small chip in the bricks that nobody would have known looked like a gryffindor crest unless they studied the wall for hours on end and concentrated really hard on the details. I set the charm against the crest and pushed slightly. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching except Remus before i pulled the crest away. After it was no longer touching the chip the wall slid over revealing a doorway. I next pulled a chain neckalice with a key on the end out of my shirt and put the key in the key hole. I turned it and their was a small click. I looked back at Remus and grinned as i pushed the wooden door open. I watched his awestuck face as i pulled the key out of the hole and put my neckalice and bracelet back on. I grabbed his hand and his face went back to normal and he smiled at me. I gave his hand a slight sqeeze then pulled him forward with me into the small corridor. We walked for a little while, heading downwards untill we banked a right and came to a dead end with a ladder. we climbed the ladder and i unlatched the hing on the wooden square that was the entrance. I pushed it forward and i heard a small thunk as it hit the stone floor next to it. I climbed up into the dark room. Remus came up behind me and i closed the door. I latched it then grabbed my wand and muttered "lumos'' and a small light came on only bright enough to light Remus and my faces. I grinned at him and he gave his sweet smile in return. "what is this place? and why is it so dark?" he asked me. "this is my hideout and its only dark cause i havent had a chance to light the lantern yet." I told him with a chuckle. I pulled him over to where the couch was in the room and sat him down. Next i walked over to the small coffee table next to the couch. I lit it with my wand and a small glow filled half the room. Next i walked over to the lanterns on the table. I lit the heavy one on the table and that lit the room up the rest of the way then i picked up the other one, lite it, and hung it by its hook on the ceiling making the room nice and bright. I walked over to remus and plopped down next to him. I watched him take in his surroundings with an awed look on his face. "Nice, isnt it?" I asked him. He looked like i had pulled him out of another train of thought. "wha- oh! Yeah! its cossy, comfortable, warm, and well...homey!" he said. I laughed slightly at that and said "well good cause now this is our spot." he smiled when i said this and gave me a small kiss. "its the perfect spot." he replied. At least i think thats what he replied. Thats what it sounded like. I couldnt be sure though cause my head was having its own firework show inside after that kiss. and the fireworks in my heart felt like it was the fourth of July times 20! When i had regained my composure i hugged him and we just sat there with my head on his chest, his hand stroking my hair, and our arms around each other for who knows how long. After a while though it was time to go back for dinner. We got up and i blew out the lanterns. we left and went back through the hidden corridor, locked the wooden door and made the wall go back in place. Then we went back to the common room and sat there waiting for everybody to be done with class and dinner to start. Gradually everybody leaked in and soon James and Sirius had arrived. They sat down across from us and Sirius asked "so, Moony, have you asked her yet?'' I looked at Remus and raised my eyebrows. he shrugged innocently "hey there my best friends of course im gonna tell them," he said them told Sirius "yeah i did and she said yes." Sirius and James grinned. "so do you guys want to go to dinner or what?" i asked. they all agreed and we walked down to the great hall together. We all sat down and stuffed our faces till we couldnt eat anything more. afterwards we went upstairs and played exploding snap in the common room. we played that for about a half-hour untill, when we were about to go to sleep, Henry Wood, the good looking quidditch captain ran in and up to us. "hey guys! You've got to come to the room of requirments! Everybodys playing minutes in heaven!" he said. Immediatly James and Sirius stood up with grins on their faces but when they saw that we werent planning on going they looked exasperated. Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me up and James hauled Remus to his feet. "look guys-" I tried to say but Sirius cut me off. "oh come on Sarah! Whats gonna go wrong!" he exclaimed but Remus replied before i could. "Well maybe i dont want somebody snogging my girlfriend!" he told them exasperatedly. "too bad!" said James and they dragged us all the way to the room of requirements. We entered and saw all the girls on couches on one side and all the guys on couches on the other. Sirius pushed me down on a couch next to my friend Alexis then continued ot pull remus over ot the other couch with them. When everybody was here they made all the guys put something in a pillowcase. After all the guys had put there things in it was the girls turn to pick something. Alexis went first and pulled out a pair of black sunglasses. Kyle Dean, stood up and they walked into the closet together. We all talked, passing the time, untill the 10 minutes was up and we all crowded around the door. Sirius pushed it open and we saw them on the ground making out! we all laughed and they looked up in shock. They both blushed deeply and got out. "nice going Alexis!" i whispered ot her when we were sitting agian. "shut up!" she whispered back blushing again. Then i looked up to see the bag right in front of my face! I looked at Remus worriedly and he just motioned for me to go on. I reached into the bag hesitantly and pulled out the first thing I felt. It was something HORRIBLE! a condom! I looked up in horror and saw that everybodies faces were the same as mine. But Remus's also looked a little worried sinse id have to go in there with who ever brought this. I looked aroudn for the person who had put this in the bag and finally a Ravenclaw boy stood up. I recognized him as the 7th year, David Wellings, the school player, the womanizer, the *perv*! Remus looked like he was gonna protest but David was already pulling me towards the closet. the door closed automatically starting the ten minute timer and magically locking the door. but then David took out his wand and waved it. A timer apeared on the wall and he set it to 45. NO! he had just lengthened the ten minute door lock to 45 minute door lock! He waved his wand and the dial disappeared. then he put a silencing charm on the walls and door before putting his wand away and turning to grin mischeviously to me. I swallowed hard and he stepped closer, i stepped furthor away. another step by him and another step by me. I was now against the wall. He grinned wider and looked back. Nope, not against a wall, against a corner! I was trapped even more! He took off his shirt and my eyes widened in horror. then he procceded to take off his pants till he was only inhis boxers. When he did that i saw a large lump on his front and knew what it was immediatly. then he took off his boxers revealling a giant cock! he stepped forward and i cringed back. He swipped the condom from my hand and put it on. Next he grabbed his wand from his pile of clothes and waved it at me making it impossible for me to make anysounds or move. after he did that he waved his wand again and rope appeared on the floor. he stepped forward again so that he was touching me. He took off my shirt leaving me only in my lace bra. after he did that he took off my jeans and revealed lacy underwear. His grin got even bigger if that was possible. he looked me up and down then waved his wand yet again. the dial reappeared and he changed it from 45 to 75! I had to now endure an hour and ten minutes with this sicko! he made the dial disappear then put his wand away. he came forward and rubbed his dick against my barely concealed pssy. I shivered and that seemed to turn him on. he layed me down on the floor. then tied the rope to each of my legs, spreading then wide and my arms constricting then above my head. After he did that he went down to my pssy and pulled the underwear to the side. He blew making me shiver again. he then said "this wont be any fun unless you can react!" it was obviously to himself. he grabbed his wand and removed the spell but keeping it so i couldnt speak i tried to yell but it only came out like a moan. and this made him grin again. he pulled my underwear to the side again and licked me. I squirmed and he started licking more hungrilly and i started squirming more. then he stuck his tongue in me and i bucked my hips forward. he started searching me from the inside with his tongue. i bucked again and this time he gave a small laugh. then he took my bra and underwear off and licked me with even more feroucity. his hands came up and felt up my boobs. Squeezing them and making my nipples he had finishes eating me out he crawled higher and began to suck my boobs. While he was doing this i felt a huge pain at my pssy and i did that moan, scream again. he had just entered me wit his cock! He started pumping in and out, faster and harder and the whole time i was moan/screaming! He went hard and fast and eventually he started grunting and gasping from going so fast. then he finally pulled out of me and lay, gasping,  
next to me on the floor. I glared at him as he grinned at me. Next he stood up, with a leg on either side of me. then he knealed down and forced his dick into my mouth! He shoved it in further hoding my head up so that my lips reached all the way to his balls. His cock was shoved all the way down my throat and i was gagging on it. he moved it around in my mouth then after a few minutes he pulled it out and i gasped for breath. he got up and waved his wand. the dial appeared showing we only had 5 minutes left. He got dressed and then dressed me. he whispered in my ear. "you tell anybody about this and your will pay!" after what just happened i beleived he would follow threw with that. he untied me and i crawled away to the furthest corner away from him and hugged my knees to my chest, crying silently. He waved his wand and the silencing charm on the door broke. there was yells coming from outside and people were banging on the door. "Open the dang door already!" yelled David trying to sound frustrated "how long had this thing been stuck anyway! We've been sitting here longer than 10 minutes!" he yelled out sounding truely kun unguilty of the crime he had just comitted. "its been locked for an hour and five minutes!" yelled James. David yelled "well just get us out of here!" then he turned and grinned at me. He winked and i started crying a bit harder. Then suddenly the door is thrown open and David yells "finally!" and pushes past everybody and leaves looking angry about not getting out sooner. Everybodies heads turn to me after watching him storm away and Remus, James and Sirius run over to me. Remus envelopes me in a hug and rubs my back soothingly. "its okay. we can leave now, the doors open" he said trying to sooth me. to bad he didnt know why i was crying. i shook my head and he helped me up. We all walked past everybody to the door and left. we walked back to the common room and we sat on the couches, me still crying my eyes out. "sarah! its okay!" said James. i shook my head. "Why arent you talking?" asked Sirius. I pointed at my mouth. "whats that supposed to mean?" asked Sirius. "here." says Remus handing me a quill and a peice of parchment. i write ~He put a silencing charm on me and he...~ i stopped there not wanting to go further. i handed him the not and he looked furious. He obviously knew the rest without me having to explain it. he handed the note to Sirius and James and they read it also. they looked the maddest id ever seen them but that doenst even beggin to imagin the look on Remus's face. He took out his wand and removed the silencing charm. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my face into his chest, sobbing while mmy tears soaked his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me firmly and made soothing sounds. His hands rubbed my back and he pressed his face into my hair. "James, Sirius, could you please excuse us?" he asked. "oh course.'' replied James. Remus picked me up in bridal carry and hugged me close to his chest. He walked me upstairs to his dorm and laid me down in his bed. Next he accioed a pair of my PJ's for me and turned around while i changed when i was done he took off his shirt then layed down next to me. i buried my face in his bare, muscular chest and he hugged me close. I lay like that for a while untill i fell asleep to the gentle rythum of the rise and fall of his chest.

~I know this chapter was realldy dirty and the next ones wont be like this but i needed to but a BIG twist in one of the chapters so well yeah. i PROMISE the next chapters will not be this dirty!~ 


End file.
